Holding On
by Dragonfly-heart-Angel-Soul
Summary: I don't own gilmore girls. What if Jimmy wasn't the only one to come back to the diner that night? What would happen between Jess and Rory?
1. Chapter 1

The dinner was silent expect for the radio playing in the background. He was using it to drown out his thoughts. It hurt less for him not to think. Somehow he managed to fuck everything up again. He wasn't graduating and to make it worse he was fighting with Rory because he wasn't graduating. And everything was just falling apart. He was lost, not sure what to do. So, being alone not thinking was the easy way out in this case.

His back was turned to the door when he heard that annoying bell ring. "We're closed learn to read." He said as he turned around to see the loser who spent most of the day before drinking one cup of fucking coffee, wasting everyone's time. "You're loser coffee guy." He pointed out as he tried to make it clear for the guy to leave.

"I'm your father, Jess." The guy spit out as he looked at the floor. Way too Star Wars for his taste, but he wasn't sure what to do. This was the ass that ran out when he was the baby. He kept himself from asking where the diapers he was supposed to get eighteen years ago were.

"Want some coffee?" He asked dumbly as he walked over to the counter again. The man just nodded as he grabbed a mug off the counter and the coffee that he was about to throw out and poured him a glass. Then that damn bell went off again. He was shocked to see her standing there. He thought he had lost her for sure, but there she was. "Rory." He breathed as he looked at her. She looked like a lost little puppy, scared out of her mind.

"I'm pregnant." She said softly not caring about the man sitting there looking at the young couple.

"What?" He choked out as he looked at her trying to process the words that came out of her mouth. But, she didn't say anything she just ran back out of the door. Yeah, his life was fucked up. But, his listened to his head when it told him to run after her. "Rory wait!"

"Don't worry about anything Jess, I get it. You checked out of this relationship already. I just wanted you to know okay. That's all I wanted." She said as she turned around to look at him. Still moving so he wouldn't catch up with her. He could tell that she was hurt. Hell, she should be. He lied when he said everything was alright. He fucked everything up, and to make it worse he brought her down with him. She was supposed to go to Yale, to make something of herself, but no she was knocked up right out of high school because of him. He brought another person into this mess. She should kill him, but he knows that she doesn't have the will to do so.

"I love you!" He called out hoping that would show her he hadn't checked out. "I love you, and if you give me more than three minutes to process this I know I will love it." He said as he gestured to her stomach. "I haven't checked out, I won't check out. Just please don't give up on me." He said as she finally stopped. He was freaking out in his head as he felt her arms wrap around him. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but she was there still. That's all that mattered.

"I love you too." She whispered as he felt her tears go through his shirt. He just led her back to the diner forgetting for a moment about the man he left in there. "I'm sorry about your shirt. I am just emotional." She said as he held the door open for her. He could see the makeup stain she left, but didn't care. It's just a shirt.

"Understandable." He said as he looked at her trying to avoid the man still sitting there.

"I thought you guys were closed?" She asked as she walked into the diner farther.

"We are," He replied knowing he would have to deal with this. "Rory, meet Jimmy, my father." He said as he pointed at the man.

"Girlfriend?" Jimmy asked back. Jess just nodded. "Well, congratulations." He said as he got up. "I got to go."


	2. Chapter 2

The silence was piercing, but he didn't know what to say or what to do. He just looked at the clock waiting for Luke to bust in any moment, and then Luke would tell him what to do. He looked down at Rory who was lying on his chest in his bed. He couldn't believe that he did this to her. He ruined her life. What about Yale? She was supposed to be something amazing. Now what? She would regret her decisions for the rest of her life. She wasn't meant to be a teenage mother. But, he went and ruined all her dreams. He should have just stayed away. Dean never would have done this to her.

Yet, even as he worries about all the bad he can't help, but snake his hand so that it rest peacefully on her stomach. That was his baby in there. A piece of him and a piece of her. It was a beautiful thought. And with her smarts and his strength that kid was going to be something great. He could picture being the dad that his father wasn't.

He couldn't help, but smile when she placed her hand over his. "I love you." She mumbled softly as she looked up at him.

"I love you too … both of you." He replied as he started to close his eyes. Even if his mind was going crazy he couldn't let her know that. He needed to be strong for her. For their family. "I will always love you." He mumbled into her hair before he kissed the top of her head.

It wasn't long before she was sound asleep and he was staring at that door. He wanted Luke to come busting through. He needed to talk to someone. It felt like years had passed by the time he heard laughter coming from outside the door. He never thought Luke would be one to bring his date home. But, sure enough Luke becomes a man on this night. He was careful not to get wake Rory up as he got up. Once he opened the door he knew Luke could see her laying on the bed. But he just looked at the lawyer chick that Luke brought home. "Luke and I need to talk downstairs alone." He said as he pushed Luke towards the stairs.

"What the hell, Jess." Luke practically barked once they got down to the bottom of the stairs.

"Rory's pregnant." Jess spat out not wanting to prolong the yelling.

"If this is your idea of a sick joke you are wrong. Now tell me what's really going on." He just stared at his uncle for a moment. He never needed help this bad before, but he needed Luke to tell him what to do. He needed Luke to tell him everything was going to be okay because then it would. Luke never lies. There was a moment when he could tell that the truth of his words were sinking in. "Damnit Jess, what the hell did you do?" Luke hissed under his breath.

Normally this would be where he would say something along the lines of 'you know what I did', but he needed Luke too much right now. So, he just kept his mouth shut and looked at the floor. "I fucked up everything, that's what I did." He spoke barely above a whisper. "I ruined all the plans and I brought the only person I have ever loved down with me. Now just tell me what to do. I need some guidance here."

Luke just looked around for a moment. It didn't take much to make Luke speechless, but this time was understandable. "Hide the coffee and run from Lorelai. That would be the logical first thing to do. Then as much as you don't want to hear it. You need to put on your big boy pants and talk to Rory. There are lots of things that you two need to figure out. I can't tell you what to do. Hell, I couldn't even get you to graduate high school." Luke mumbled out as he looked at his nephew.

Jess was about to reply when he heard the door upstairs open up. Luke's date said something before the stairs squeaked. "Dodger what's going on? I woke up and you were gone." Rory's soft voice said as she stood in the middle of the stair case.

"I was just letting Luke here know that he was going to need a different place to entertain his date tonight." Jess replied as he walked up the stairs to meet her. "Let's get you something more comfortable to sleep in." He said as he wrapped his arm around her and led her back up the stairs.

"I am fine." She replied as she forced herself to smile at him.

"No, I will get you anything you want. You got that. Even if I have to drive three states over I will always get you want you and that little person in there want you want." He reassured her as he walked by the lawyer who should have left long before this moment.

"I could go for some saltines right now. My stomach had been bothering me lately." She replied.

"Morning sickness already?" He asked. He hadn't been around a pregnant woman since he was three and his mother had her miscarriage. He wasn't sure what to expect when. She just nodded. "I will be right back. I promise." He said as he opened the door for her and kissed the top of her head. This was his life now and as scary as it is, he knows he is in love with the idea of a forever with her. Rory was always to good for him. He was always sure she would leave him when she found something better. But, now they were going to be a family. There was no way of escaping that fact.


End file.
